


Cowboys and Beaters

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Football, Fireman's Carry, Fluff, Flufftober, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Multi, No Dialogue, POV Male Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Justin tries to introduce Ernie to some of his muggle interests.
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan/Susan Bones, Susan Bones/Ernie Macmillan
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Days of Autumn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953820
Comments: 2
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Cowboys and Beaters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to JessiRomantic for the idea to write Justin, I fell in love.
> 
> For this fic I used these prompts-
> 
> Hermione's Nook Flufftober Day 5: Fireman's Carry
> 
> Keep Calm And Write Something's 30 Days Of Autumn: American Football.
> 
> Let me know if you love Justin as much ass I do!

It wasn't something that Justin had ever envisaged that he would have to explain to anyone, but then when he had first started watching the Cowboys play he had been nine and had no idea that he was destined to attend a school of witchcraft and wizardry, let alone that he would have friends that didn't understand what American Football was.

It was honestly one of the most entertaining things that he had ever come across when Ernie had not only discovered the television but that you could watch things that were happening in a different place and time on it. His fellow Hufflepuff had been completely baffled by the box and by the sport that was playing on it. Justin could only laugh and point out that this was exactly how he had felt when he had first watched Quidditch.

Ernie had simply stuck his tongue out at Justin for that one and the pair of them had settled down in front of the telly to watch the match, a bag of nacho cheese Doritos sitting between them. They had to keep the volume low because of how late at night it was and Justin knew that if he woke his mother now then there would be hell to pay. He was lucky as it was that he had been allowed to have another boy stay over as it hadn't been long since he had come out.

Justin felt for his mother, he really did. Not only had she found out that the child that she had brought up was, in fact, a wizard, but he had also now told her that he was gay too. She hadn't reacted badly to either, but he knew that it hadn't at all what she'd been expecting when she'd decided to have children. It wasn't at all the life that she had envisioned for him when she had raised him with Eton as his goal.

Ernie wasn't Justin's boyfriend - but he wasn't  _ not _ Justin's boyfriend either. Their relationship was complex, but Justin had decided back in fourth year when the three of them had talked about it that he wouldn't have it any other way. Three years later he stood by that. He had Ernie, and Ernie had both him and Susan. The situation confused a lot of people, but the way that they all saw it was that it didn't actually matter to anyone but the three of them if it made sense or not.

Justin did sort of care what Hannah thought about his life choices, he supposed, considering that she was his best friend, but he knew that if she wasn't exactly happy with the situation then it wouldn't actually stop him. Being with Ernie made him happy and that was all that mattered to him as far as he was concerned.

Eventually, Ernie - who Justin realised wasn't used to staying up this late to watch anything on the TV, let alone a sport that he didn't have any prior knowledge about - fell asleep, slumped against Justin's shoulder. Justin smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of Ernie's head. He glanced between the floor where they were sat and the bed where he knew that they would be a lot more comfortable. 

It took him a moment or two before he decided to try to move Ernie to the bed. He couldn't remember where he had put his wand - and he couldn't turn on all the lights and risk waking the whole house up. He stood up as he realised that there was only one thing for it. Slowly he lifted Ernie up into a fireman's carry and once he was sure that he wasn't going to topple over, he carried Ernie to the bed, laying him down and pressing a kiss to his head again before he got into bed with him, wrapping himself around him and with the match still on the TV, he slowly let himself fall asleep too.


End file.
